


Visit Me

by mikie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Stiles with Dementia, Upset!Derek, depressed!Stiles, sick!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is surprisingly offended on how Derek hadn't come and visit him after he was put under house arrest because of his diagnosed old timer disease.</p><p>(A short time after the nogitsune was eliminated from the list of worries in Beacon Hills)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit Me

Stiles was sick of being cooped up in his home. He had been there after the nogitsune was killed off because the doctors thought it would be best for his frontotemporal dementia - to be under supervision at all times. Stiles’s dad took fewer shifts at the police station to watch him and took away his keys to his jeep so he couldn’t drive away. Because even though he wasn’t possessed anymore, he still sleep-walked. He hadn’t seen Derek in what seemed like forever but was really only a week. Scott had told him that Derek was busy with _things_ but Stiles really wanted to know for sure what’s been keeping him away.

At two in the morning (Stiles didn’t really sleep at night anyway - he had time for that during the day now), Stiles snuck into his father’s room and dug the keys out of his dad’s only hiding place.

Stiles didn’t really know why he cared so much about why Derek hasn’t visited him, Derek had never really showed any affection towards him, just those times when they had to get each other’s backs during a battle of some sort. But now, it hurt Stiles, it hurt so much that Stiles couldn’t stop himself from speeding down the road to Derek’s loft.

Derek hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few days either. He was still struggling with the fact that Stiles had a severe form of dementia (he didn't really want specifications) and by the looks of it, Stiles wouldn’t take any of the help so Derek felt helpless. Derek kept telling himself that he shouldn’t be so upset about it really, Stiles was a part of Scott’s pack now, so he shouldn’t have that emotional tether anymore but for some reason he did. Derek tried to disregard what his inner self was trying to scream to him about why Stiles was so special but he refused to listen because Stiles only had limited time.

So Derek was startled when he heard Stiles’s jeep pull into the parking lot below the loft. Derek fixed himself, making him look as presentable as he could after being in his loft for so long as he listened to Stiles’s determined footsteps march up to his loft.

Stiles flung open the door to the loft with more power than Stiles thought he even had. When he saw Derek, he was taken back. Derek looked... Awful. Derek’s face was written over with fatigue and he looked like he hadn’t changed outfits for a couple days. His hair was askew, his beard the thickest Stiles had ever seen it. Derek stood when Stiles stepped foot into the loft and Stiles started to regret ever coming.

Derek looked at Stiles, taking him all in because Derek didn’t know if Stiles would flee after he had seen his face. Stiles was wearing pajamas which consisted of boxers and a white t-shirt and Derek immediately felt deflated. If Stiles hadn’t changed into normal clothes, he started to think it was one of Stiles’s sleep-walking events and frowned.

“Where have you been?” Stiles asked softly, not really knowing quite what he had planned on talking to Derek about.

“I have been busy.” Derek said decisively.

“With what?” Stiles said, “Because the last problem in this town was a nogitsune and we got rid of that because it was me. It was me, look, but I’m here now. So the problem’s solved. So why are you in your loft and haven’t come visit me?”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to visit you.”

Stiles snorted in spite of himself, “Of course I did, Derek. Everyone else in the town of Beacon Hills came and visited me and you didn’t. Do you know where I’ve been?” And when Derek slowly shook his head, Stiles continued, “I have been imprisoned in my house and my dad took away my keys because I can’t drive anymore because I faint sometimes, okay? And somehow even when I'm asleep, I'm able to drive places. So obviously, I’m not doing really great. And you thought, that I wouldn’t want to see you?”

Derek nodded, “I was just giving you some time, Stiles.”

Stiles was in shock about how unemotional Derek looked so he moved to the table in the center of the room just to slam his fist down on it, making Derek jump out of surprise. “That’s exactly it! I don’t have time! That’s why I want to see you! I don’t have any more goddamn time. I’m running out of it. Soon, I’ll be bedridden and that’s where I’ll stay until I breathe my last breath," Stiles stopped to catch his own breath and then processed to yell,  “and you didn’t think you should visit me!”

Derek sucked in a breath, offended that Stiles was so upset. He had a sudden impulse to hug Stiles, apologize to him a million times over but he stood in his place. “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles whined, tears started forming at his eyes no matter how much he willed them not to, “Are you going to tell me? Aren’t you going to tell me why you didn’t fucking visit me when I needed you? I have saved your life, you have definitely saved mine, but when I am sentenced to death by some goddamn old-timer's disease, you can’t even show your face? _Aren’t you going to tell me?_ ”

Derek shook his head and turned away because he couldn’t take looking at Stiles so sad. He hears Stiles walk over to him and he let Stiles spin him around so he was face-to-face with Stiles and slam him into a wall. Stiles was sobbing now, grabbing Derek’s filthy shirt with his fists to use it to throw Derek against the wall again and again.

“Why? Derek! Tell me! I want to know why! Tell me before I forget you, before I forget this!” He whined, slamming his forehead on Derek’s chest and crying loudly. Derek just closed his eyes, grimacing because Stiles forgetting him was one of two reasons that he was so torn up about this. He didn’t want to be forgotten, especially by Stiles. The second reason was that so many people that Derek has ~~loved~~ cared for have been taken away from Derek and there was nothing Derek could do about it. It seemed worse though, Stiles standing here in front of him, still alive but on a slow road to death and Derek couldn’t help him. He could not help him.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Derek slowly brought his arms up to wrap around Stiles because he couldn't think of anything else to do and Stiles let him. In fact Stiles leaned into it and Derek willed his tears out of his eyes so he could be strong for Stiles. Derek felt the warmth of the hug, the closeness that him and Stiles hadn't shared before but should have a long time ago. He memorized it, wanting to be able to feel it in his memories.

Derek stood there, letting Stiles cry until he couldn't anymore and they stood there for a long time, swaying in the comfort of one another.

When Stiles's eyes had cleared, he pushed himself off of Derek, murmured a 'thank you' and left.

***

That night that they were together was Stiles's last good night.

Derek stayed at Stiles's bedside everyday afterwards, even if it was to wake Stiles up from his nightmares or to hold his hand.

He was close to giving up visiting Stiles when Stiles asked who he was because he didn't really know how to answer. Derek ended up telling Stiles that he was his old friend from school or on other days, he'd tell Stiles that he was his nurse so he wouldn't ask for Derek to leave.

Scott asked Derek one night when Stiles was asleep why he started to visit Stiles and Derek stated simply it was because he felt the need to and left it at that.

When Sheriff Stilinski came to Derek and told him to go home and sleep, Derek immediately felt Stiles's absence by his side when he laid down in his own bed. It was in that moment that Derek had affirmed that Stiles's was Derek's mate but Derek knew that he would never be able to tell him. This only made it harder to sit beside Stiles the following day when he was in and out of consciousness, only recognizing his dad.

Derek ends up sleeping in Stiles's room now, Sheriff Stilinski doesn't have the frame of mind to kick him out. 

Derek told Sheriff to get some rest, that he'd wake him up if Stiles awoke. Sheriff patted Derek on the shoulder and said that he's really happy that Stiles had found such a great guy like him and Derek didn't have the heart to tell him that they weren't even together. 

Stiles woke up that night for the last time and he was only able to say, "Derek. You visited me," before not recognizing Derek again.

 Derek only nodded when Stiles told him to go get his dad and when he reached the hallway, he finally let the tears that have been waiting so long to get out stream down his face. The tears only increased when he listened to Stiles's heart rate slow until the last heartbeat seemingly echoed throughout the house. 

Derek wiped the tears off his face to go wake up the Sheriff because he never lets anyone see him cry.

Derek didn't go back to visit him again because he was too busy. He was too busy trying find a way to go visit him up in heaven.


End file.
